


Who Leaves Me Flowers?

by ahunmaster



Series: Monster AU [10]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, F!Tailgate - Freeform, Flowers, Gen, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Mystery Suitor, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6597793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tailgate keeps getting flowers from some mysterious person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Leaves Me Flowers?

 

It was like the sun rising and setting.  Without fail, her flowers were always replaced whenever the last ones wilted away or after she used them.

 

Sometimes she would use them to make medicine for her family.  Sometimes she would use them to help make dinner more palatable.  Sometimes she would use them to make herself a flower crown to wear.  And sometimes she would leave them be to pretty up her room.

 

Still, whether she left them or not, someone always came to replace it after she used it or threw them out because of the wilting.

 

She had no idea who was doing this or why.  She had been afraid when she was younger, but as time went on and she grew older, it had turned to delight before finally becoming intriguing.

 

There was no way the flowers were coming from anyone from the village.  She had thought it to be her friends, but she had managed to eliminate them rather quickly.  Skids had gone out hunting for a week and she had received flowers then.  Chromedome and Rewind were already a couple, so it made no sense for them to be doing it.  And Swerve was allergic to chamomile; if he was the one doing it, he should have broken out in hives at least once, but she had never seen him with them.

 

So unless they were working together, it had to be someone she didn't know that well.

 

But as far as she knew, no one had asked her father for the right to court her.  Even though he was the spiritual advisor to the village leader, her father didn't have that high of a position amongst the elders.  Most of the village could ask him for her hand in marriage.

 

Was it just someone who didn't think they could get permission to court her?  Or perhaps someone who was too shy?

 

Whoever it was, she wished she could meet them.  They always seemed so considerate and always knew what she needed.  She got lemongrass when the hunt was going bad.  She got chamomile when a cold was going around.  And on her days when she bled, she would find passionflowers to use to treat the bad stomach pains.

 

Did they want her?  Did they love her?  Or did they only wish to see her happy?

 

Hopefully soon... she hoped she could finally meet them one day. 

 

END


End file.
